A general state of art presents RFID tags as a widely recognized technique which is quiet popular across multiple industrial segments. Currently, RFID tags are being manufactured in isolation by the industries, who effectively build these tags in bulk (with a few test environment assumptions). These RFID tags are generally reusable and are usually removed once the sale of the article is completed. The major components of the RFID technology are the RFID tag that carries the unique identification information of the article or item or design attached to it, and a RFID interrogator or reader that communicates with the RFID tag to read the signal either emitted by or backscattered from the tag. These transmitted signals are best read at higher frequencies and particularly ultra-high frequencies that enable greater detection range and equips the reader to read hundreds of them simultaneously.
Unfortunately, the ultra-high frequency (UHF) tags are seriously impacted by surrounding environment and particularly metals in proximity. Those skilled in the art will understand that, electronic interference of the metal results in remarkably decreased recognition of signals by the RFID tags. For assuring maximum efficiency, the input impedance of RFID chip needs to be matched with that of antenna. Hence any modification to the antenna deign affects the impedance matching and eventually the performance in terms of tag detection range. The tags are therefore specially designed keeping into consideration such proximity.
Moreover, these metal mounted RFID tags are available in much larger size, typically more than 3 cm, which makes them all the more undesirable. Hence, with articles of intricate and elegant make, these large sized tags are observed as undesirably negating their ensuing value. For example, in case of gold jewelry, one cannot afford to have such large tags directly embedded to some section of the jewelry. This prompted the experts to work on the positioning of these tags with respect to the attaching metal. The solution was found in embedding these tags into highly valued items, mostly metallic in nature. This however rendered these tags non-reusable, and suitable for article only of large make, like vehicle part tools/data center racks etc.
Furthermore, since finished articles come in different shapes and sizes, it becomes imperative to optimize each item (may be by using commercial electromagnetic simulators) for enhanced electrical performance, which is practicably an uneconomical and non-feasible solution.
It therefore appears that the biggest technical challenge lies in slenderizing the RFID tag itself. If, accordingly, extremely miniature sized tags are conceptualized, that can seamlessly merge into associating article, it may constitute a technical advance of significant merit to the existing arts.